What you deserve
by NinjaSmashley
Summary: Part of my other Valentine's day stories. This is after WWWWH. It's Valentine's day and Ken is dealing with the events of days past. But when his doorbell rings, things will either get better or possibly get worse. Rated for implications.


-1Ken had spent most of the day sulking. Sure, it was a day to cherish the ones around you, but Ken felt he had enough privilege to be in crappy mood. Davis and T.K. let it slide when he made mention as to how Valentine's Day is a terrible corporate holiday that is only good for those who don't do anything nice all year round. Then he cursed the world and parted ways.

His parents had left him alone, leaving to have a dinner on their own. His mother asked him if he wanted them to stay home, but he wasn't about to ruin their evening. His father left him some money for food, telling him not to wait up. Ken shuddered at the idea.

When he finally got hungry, Ken ordered some Italian food. He ordered two small orders of pasta, one penne and the other spaghetti. It would be one less person to think he is pathetic for ordering food if he is able to trick the delivery person into thinking that he was ordering for two people.

Ken gave up on looking decent and changed into his pajamas--baggy flannel pants and an old soccer shirt. Reading passed the time awfully quick, and when the door bell rang, his hunger grew. Now with two orders of food, he felt slightly more pathetic. But he had food!

The doorbell ringing a second time made him wonder. Did he short change the guy? Placing the food down, he went to answer it again. It was Yolei, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

Not knowing what to make of the situation, Ken held the door open for her and let her in, not saying a word. She took a seat on the sofa, wiping her eyes and watching him as he took a seat on the opposite side, sitting on his leg so he could face her.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, trying to remain calm. He was angry, hurt, and remaining detached was the only thing he thought of doing at the moment.

Yolei looked at him, her eyes still glassy from the emotion that spilled from them. "Do you think it was all a mistake?" she asked, frank and to the point.

He didn't know how to answer the question. He didn't want to get his hopes up and he didn't want to hurt her. "I don't know. No."

Whatever he said, whether it was the right or wrong answer, it made her start to cry even more. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and cried into her knees. It's been days since they talked and he didn't know if he was stepping over any boundaries by wrapping his arm around her and trying to comfort her.

If she didn't want him, she wouldn't have come.

"Yolei," he said lowly, attempting to get her attention. When she looked over at him, he offered her a smile. "You were the best thing in my life. "

She smiled back at him, "Those are words you say after the fact."

"No. It's true. You deserve so much better. You don't deserve these tears -- and I am the one who made you cry." Yolei looked away from him, water coming to her eyes again, threatening to spill over at any moment. "Why did you come here?"

"'cause," she started with, taking a few moments to put her words together. "I don't want to be without you. It doesn't feel right."

All he wanted to do was kiss her. It's been on his mind for the past couple of days and it physically hurt him to think about it. Now--it was the only thing he could do. She complied, allowing him to enter back into her life. His hand went through her hair, missing the soft texture of it. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling the skin and muscle that made her melt.

In an instant, it was as if nothing had happened--as if she never told him that he was a terrible human being and him retorting with how much of a bitch she was. They were just words. Words that held nothing to gasps and moans, caresses and strokes. When they kissed, they kissed with need, as if they would never see each other again. But Ken was very set on never letting that happen again. He needed her because without her, he will never be this close to heaven again.


End file.
